Story
Story Mode, or Story for short, is the first gamemode in Just Shapes & Beats. It can be accessed from the game's Main Menu at any time, progression saves automatically. Story Mode is a progression-based gamemode where it tells the story about the game's main character - The Blue Cube - as it plays through the levels and meet new friends along the way, all while avoiding pink obstacles and hazards that might damage or even break the Cube. When the player successfully completes a level, that level will be available for play in Playlist Mode. After completing Story Mode, Chapter Select is unlocked. Chapter Select allows players to repeat the game's levels or story sequences at their own leisure. In addition, the player can also start completing Challenges to unlock scenery at the game's Main Menu. Notes * If the player has a difficult time playing through Story Mode, especially if they're unfamiliar with the Boss Battles, one can enable Casual Mode. See the page for more details. * Regardless of each player while playing Story Mode, the character shown during the story sequences will always be the Blue Cube. * Corrupted and Till It's Over are the only levels that can be replayed through Chapter Select. They cannot be replayed at Challenge Mode, Playlist Mode or Party Mode. ** Extra Levels cannot be accessed to Story Mode by all means, one must complete Challenges in order to unlock them. * Prior to completing them, Chronos, Milky Ways and Logic Gatekeeper are the only levels that are pre-unlocked in Playlist Mode. * The player can play all of the levels (except the two aformentioned levels, stated above) at random in Challenge Mode. ** It is not recommended however, since most of the game's Boss Levels contain spoilers. * The full list of artists whose work is used in the game is as follows: Tokyo Machine (only Machine is seen before it switches to the next artist), Kubbi, Nanobii, Tristam, Omnitica, Big Giant Circles, Destroid, Sabrepulse, Pixl, Let's Be Friends, Zef, The Immortals, Bossfight, Nitro Fun, Chipzel, Noisestorm, Trip40, Cardi, Silva Hounds, Plesco, Shirobon, Pegboard Nerds, Avenza, Kevin Phetsomphou, and Shawn Daley. Chapter 0: The Tutorial The story starts off with a lone cube, The Blue Cube, in the middle of a black void. A glowing light blue triangle appears in the far right, and the cube must reach it to progress. Afterward, the music, Corrupted by Danimal Cannon & Zef, starts playing, and some pink obstacles start appearing, with the triangle once more, at the far right. The player must reach the triangle to progress further until the level is complete. When the level is complete, the triangle will float for a bit before making a path for the player to reach the next 3 levels: Chronos, Milky Ways and Logic Gatekeeper. Once those levels are beaten, the player is introduced to their first boss fight in Long Live The New Fresh. The boss of the level starts out as a simple pink circle with horns, but it later evolves or mutates into the default look of The Boss. The player must dodge all of The Boss' attacks until the end. After the boss fight, the triangle will float up and slowly grow for a bit. Then, it will start glowing and spinning, getting larger and having two additional triangles, until it stops and it becomes the Tree of Life, pointing downwards towards The Blue Cube. It will pulsate once and float for another bit until it slowly moves up and proceeds to "stab" the cube, and then cyan-colored triangles fill the screen temporarily until it is just the grey void, which fades to black. Levels * Corrupted - Tutorial sequence * Chronos - Can be played in any order * Milky Ways - Can be played in any order * Logic Gatekeeper - Can be played in any order * Long Live The New Fresh - Boss Level Trivia * To get a feel of the game's vibe and music, this is the only chapter where the Player can listen a sample of the music before playing. Chapter 1: Paradise There is darkness all around, until a glowing white cube appears in the bottom middle, which proceeds to sputter once before completely transforming into the Tree of Life and the surrounding area lights up, showing a beautiful land, filled with snowy hills on the horizon, puffy clouds in the sky, trees scattered about and a beautiful blue sea. Peaceful music starts playing. Soon after, The Sun appears, accompanied by a sound effect of children cheering, using clouds as hands, to tap the Tree a few times, causing it to spew out The Blue Cube. As the cube is in mid-air, the title of the game appears and by the company who made the game, all the while fireworks explode in the sky. After the cube lands, a path opens up for the player to move about. As the player moves around, via sliding, they will first come across The Big Cube, who is happily dancing. The player will then come across a triangle and are prompted to either press A (console version(?)) or another button (PC version). Doing so will cause the triangle to float up, spin and reveal the person who designed the game. This sequence is the beginning credits. After revealing the name of the designer, the triangle will then crash into the ground, causing a slide to appear. The Big Cube is surprised by the sight and proceeds to carry the Blue Cube onto the slide and slide down with them, splashing into the ocean, before swimming onto a nearby island, where another triangle floats in wait. The Big Cube places The Blue Cube on the line path and helps himself onto the land, shaking himself like a dog to dry themselves, before continuing to follow the cube. The triangle does the same process as the first and reveals the artist (music) for the game, which is Danimal Cannon. When the triangle crashes into the ground, a bridge opens up and a Dancing Cactus appears, accompanied once more by the same children cheering sound effect. The Blue Cube slides across the bridge, with The Big Cube following, until they reach a cave, where there are glowing mushrooms and one last triangle waiting, with a strange looking sleeping gray Cactus in the middle of the cave. After activating the triangle, it floats onto the center of the cave and causes more glowing mushrooms to appear, with the light blue text, "It's over", appearing. Then, the triangle spins over to the "sleeping cactus", most likely going to awaken it. However, before it begins the presumed action, the "sleeping cactus" suddenly stabs the triangle, with the peaceful music coming to a record-scratch stop. The cactus seems to have pink "blood" seeping from it. The "cactus" gets up, starts smiling, with its "eyes" still closed and sputters. The text from before now is now pink, with a question mark. The "cactus" proceeds to sputter some more, while growing in size, while The Big Cube is staring in horror and shock, holding The Blue Cube out of fright or to comfort it. Then, the "cactus" has become fully pink and no longer has a face. Suddenly, Long Live the New Fresh starts playing as it turns out, the "cactus" was a hand of The Boss, who proceeds to break out from the crystals and proceeds to furiously punch out two landmasses of the cave, corrupting the mushroom in the process, before it lands and looks to the left (his right) to see the frightened Big Cube holding The Blue Cube. The Boss proceeds to lean forward, towards the cubes, eyeing The Blue Cube, who The Boss has a bone to pick with. The Big Cube proceeds to scream, accidentally throwing the Blue Cube in the air. The Big Cube struggles and attempts to grab the small cube with one hand on either side, only to propel the cube back in the air, before successfully grabbing it, but not before The Boss gets furious again and attempts to pummel the cubes. He begins chasing after the cubes after punching the ground one more time, causing the cubes to jump and proceeding to head slam the cubes out of the cave and land on the bridge. Afterward, The Boss furiously punches the bridge, simultaneously destroying it and corrupting the ocean, making it become pink, making the sky dark and launching the cubes far away, with The Blue Cube landing on the island where the lone Dancing Cactus is, and the Big Cube not too far from it. The credits telling who the music is from is also now in pink and now additionally putting many other artists. The Boss is then seen swimming over to the island, and then he jumps out and brutally punches the Cactus. WIP Levels * New Game - Boss Level Trivia * Excluding Ending, this is the only chapter where it contains only one level. That said level is also a boss battle. Chapter 2: Island Levels * The Art Of War * Termination Shock - Can be played in any order * Sevcon - Can be played in any order * Cascade - Can be played in any order * Barracuda - Boss Level Chapter 3: Volcano Levels * Dubwoofer Substep * Cheat Codes * Clash * Lycanthropy - Boss Level Chapter 4: Industry Levels * Cool Friends * The Lunar Whale - Can be played in any order * Spectra - Can be played in any order * Unlocked - Can be played in any order * Close To Me - Boss Level Chapter 5: Tower Levels * Into The Zone - Can be played in any order * Vindicate Me - Can be played in any order * Try This - Can be played in any order * Final Boss - Boss Level * Annihilate - Boss Level following Final Boss * Till It's Over Epilogue: Ending Levels * No levels are found in this chapter Soundtracks Here are a list of soundtracks that are used during most of the game's story sequences. * Rainbow Road by nanobii starts playing when the Cube obtains a triangle of the Tree of Life. In other words, after the completion of the boss levels Lycanthropy and Close To Me. ** The music also plays after Final Boss, but the track slows down and comes to a stop when the Boss reveals its true boss battle, Annihilate. Category:Features Category:Game Modes